On Christmas Morning
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Hadiah untuk ulang tahun Karma dan hadiah Natal yang manis di pagi hari. /BDayFic for Karma. /Merry Christmas juga. #MonthlyFFA #DesemBerhadiah


**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom owned by Yusei Matsui, but Gakushuu belonged to Karma ^^**

 **Warning: Typpo, OOC, Smut, KaruShuu, Uke!Shuu, Dll.**

 **Pairing: Karma x Gakushuu (I don't care, bagiku Gakushuu itu uke :v)**

 **Rated: MA**

 **Genre: Romance and Fluff**

 **Dedicated for Karma's Birthday, Christmast day, and MonthlyFFA.**

 **.**

 **#MonthlyFFA #DesemBerhadiah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima…"

Karma berucap pelan sembari menutup pintu apartemennya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Hal yang wajar mengingat sampai pukul satu dini hari tadi dia bersama dengan teman sekerjanya menggelar pesta natal pada saat _christmas eve_ ini.

Sebenarnya Karma enggan untuk ikut, namun bujukan teman-temannya yang tak ada akhir membuat ia setuju juga. Selain itu Gakushuu sendiri tadi bilang tidak mempermasalahkan dan malah ikutan menyarankan agar ia berpesta saja dengan rekan-rekannya.

Dan itu membuat pria bersurai merah itu agak heran. Bukannya mereka tipe pasangan yang akan selalu melakukan kencan romantis pada _christmas eve_ —Karma benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa natal malah bisa menjadi hari untuk pasangan begini—mereka bukan tipe yang suka menunjukkan afeksi berlebih, cenderung tidak suka mengikat satu sama lain, tapi yang jelas mereka juga lebih suka menghabiskan _quality time_ berdua.

Membuka sepatu dan menelusuri _genkan_ , ia memperhatikan kekosongan apartemennya. _'Mungkin sudah tidur,'_ pikir Karma yang melihat hanya lampu ruang tengah yang masih menyala, kebiasaan mereka jika salah satu ada yang lembur maka lampu tetap dinyalakan di ruang tengah apartemen.

Melepas mantelnya dan juga jas serta melonggarkan dasi, Karma menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air putih sebelum berjalan dengan suara seminimal mungkin menuju kamar, ia tidak ingin menganggu Gakushuu jika memang penghuni apartemen yang lain itu sudah tertidur. Tuhan tahu apa yang akan menimpa Karma jika ia nekat mengganggu tidur Gakushuu.

Mematikan lampu ruang tengah sebelum memutar kenop pintu, Karma langsung melangkah tanpa menunggu matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan, ia sudah hapal letak perabot kamarnya.

Jadi dia sama sekali tidak mengira ketika matanya telah beradaptasi sepenuhnya pada kegelapan kamar lalu berbalik dengan niat menuju kasur untuk menemukan pemandangan luar biasa di atas tempat tidurnya.

Gakushuu setengah berbaring setengah bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur, kedua tangan terikat pada masing-masing sisi sandaran, kedua kaki yang tertekuk namun dilebarkan. Sebuah kain tipis menutupi matanya dan, astaga, apakah itu _linggerie_ yang membalut tubuh Gakushuu?!

"… Sh-Shuu?"

Suara Karma terdengar serak dan ia menelan ludah susah payah karena tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa begitu kering.

Gakushuu tidak menyahut, dengan langkah yang ragu, Karma mendekat. Pria berambut merah itu menginspeksi setiap detil dari Gakushuu takjub. Pose yang menggoda, amat sensual dan tak berdaya, lekuk tubuhnya yang langsing namun cukup berotot, warna hitam _linggerie_ kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, memberi kesan berbinar pada gelapnya keadaan kamar.

Gakushuu tampak begitu tenang, tak bergeming sama sekali. "Apa? Kau terkejut?" tanyanya kalem, dengan sedikit nada jahil.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Gakushuu adalah seorang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, pria itu juga keras kepala dan angkuh, lalu mendapati dirinya dalam kondisi yang submisif begini, ya, tentu saja Karma terkejut.

Karma naik ke tempat tidur, lutut menyangga berat tubuhnya sementara ia mendekatkan wajah pada Gakushuu. Mengunci pandangan pada wajah yang kelopak matanya tertup kain tipis berwarna merah.

Tangan kanan Karma mengusap lembut pipi Gakushuu.

"Hanya untuk hari ini saja …" bisik Gakushuu.

Karma tersenyum miring. "Hee? Padahal aku berharap bisa melihatmu seperti ini setiap malam."

Gakushuu mendengus. "Jangan banyak bermimpi."

Hal tersebut membuat Karma tertawa kecil, ah bahkan dalam keadaan begini pun pria itu tetap angkuh, menggemaskan sekali.

Gakushuu berniat protes atas tawa itu, tapi Karma cepat membungkamnya. Menciumnya dalam. Gakushuu membalas dengan memberikan ciuman hanya pada bibir bagian bawah, mengulum dan menjilatnya sensual. Membuat darah pria bersurai merah itu berdesir hebat.

Karma mengeram, lidahnya segera menerobos mulut Gakushuu, tangan kiri menekan tengkuk si pirang stroberi. Ciuman basah dan panas itu terlepas ketika kebutuhan akan udara memanggil.

Karma menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk leher Gakushuu, menghirup dalam aroma mawar yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Gakushuu. Sebenarnya hal itu cukup membuat Karma penasaran, jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang memiliki wangi alami bunga-bungaan, tapi Karma tidak pernah mau mempertanyakan. Aroma mawar Gakushuu terlalu memabukkan, lagipula wangi tersebut cocok dengannya.

Setelah puas akan feromon unik Gakushu, Karma mengecup setiap inchi kulit leher Gakushuu. Pria bermanik _lilac_ itu menelengkan kepala, memberikan akses seluas-luasnya untuk Karma bersenang-senang di area tersebut.

"Aku ingin tahu," ucap Karma sembari memainkan ujung _linggerie_ hitam yang dikenakan Gakushuu. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda ini? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau ke toko pakaian wanita dan membeli _linggerie_ ," lanjutnya sembari tertawa membayangkan kejadian yang ia ucapkan.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu!" sergah Gakushuu. "Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah belanja online?"

"Hum…" Karma menggumam tak terlalu fokus, sibuk mengagumi bagaimana pakaian tersebut begitu pas dikenakan Gakushuu. "Kau punya selera yang bagus omong-omong," komentar Karma meneliti detail desain _linggerie_ itu. Pipi Gakushuu merona merah, bukan karena pujian, tapi karena ia dapat menangkap jelas nada jahil dalam suara Karma.

Tangan kiri Karma merengsek masuk ke dalam linggirie yang dikenakan Gakushuu, mengelus perutnya sembari merayap pelan menuju sekitar dada pemuda yang tangannya terikat itu. Menemukan _nipple_ untuk dimainkan. Mengelus dan mencubitnya gemas.

Gakushuu menggeliat, impuls-impuls kecil yang diberikan terasa bagai sengatan listrik.

Karma kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat Gakushuu, desahan teredam oleh ciuman panas.

Saat masih sibuk dengan ciumannya, tangan kanan pria beriris _mercury_ menuju ke arah selatan. Pada kejantanan yang mulai tegang. Mengelusnya sampai Gakushuu mengerang di antara pergulatan lidah.

Semakin ke bawah, memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke anal Gakushuu, sampai…

"Eh?" Karma memutus ciuman mereka tiba-tiba saat jarinya menyentuh benda keras yang bersarang di sana.

"Apa ini?" ucapnya terheran-heran sambil menarik benda itu keluar.

"Eh?!" sebuah vibrator berukuran sebesar _mouse_ berpindah ke telapak tangan. "Jadi sedari tadi ini ada disana?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Dan jangan bilang kalau kau mendapatkannya dari _online shop_ lagi," delik Karma.

"Memangnya kau bisa membayangkan aku melenggang masuk _sex_ _shop_ untuk membeli itu?" balas Gakushuu sarkas.

Karma tertawa lepas. "Pantas kau sudah setegang ini," ledeknya sambil menciumi pipi Gakushuu gemas. Merasa begitu senang karena Gakushuu mau melakukan hal sejauh ini untuk dirinya.

Karma memasukkan kembali benda itu, membuat Gakushuu mendesah keras. "Kalau begitu, sesi utamanya ditunda dulu," sahutnya ringan.

"Eh? Kok begitu?!" protes Gakushuu. Tangannya sudah terasa pegal, memangnya dia pikir diikat itu tidak capek?

"Sayang 'kan kalau langsung berakhir begitu saja? Aku ingin menikmati ini selama mungkin." Karma menyelipkan tangan ke bawah lutut Gakushu dan mengangkatnya sedikit, menciumi betis Gakushuu naik sampai ke pahanya.

Gakushuu spontan menjerit saat Karma menggigiti pahanya, memberikan jejak gigi yang tertanam di mana-mana. Pria itu memang aneh, biasanya orang-orang memberikan _kissmark_ di area leher, tapi Karma lebih suka memberikannya di paha atau lengan atasnya. Jangan tanya Gakushuu kenapa, ia pernah bertanya dan hanya dijawab tawa renyah iblis merah itu.

Tangan Karma menggoda lubang Gakushuu, hanya mengelus cincinnya tanpa memasukkan jarinya. Gakushuu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin meneriaki pria itu karena mempermainkannya, tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan satu hari ini untuk kebebasan Karma atas tubuhnya tanpa banyak protes.

"Akh!" Gakushuu tersentak saat jari telunjuk Karma mendorong vibrator menyentuh prostatnya.

"Karma!" serunya reflek saat vibrator itu mendadak bergetar. Tangan dan kakinya secara naluriah ingin menyentuh pusat rangsangannya tapi tidak bisa karena terikat pada sandaran tempat tidur.

"Kar-Karma…" lirihnya.

"Hum?" Karma mengecup ringan bahu Gakushuu, salah satu tangannya menelesik ke belakang, menuju punggung dan mengelusnya, memberikan perasaan nyaman yang disenangi Gakushuu.

Dan Gakushuu, walau dengan mata tertutup, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Karma dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan sempurna pada bibir tipis si manik _mercury_. Memagut bibir bawahnya, mengulumnya dengan pelan, menikmati rasa strawberry yang sepertinya menempel permanen karena terlalu sering meminum susu strawberry.

Karma menggeram, oh, bagian bawahnya menjadi begitu ketat karena diberikan ciuman kesukaannya. Dengan kasar Karma memperdalam ciumannya, mendorong Gakushuu sampai kepalanya membentur sandaran kasur kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gakushuu. Membelit dan mengajak duel lidah Gakushuu yang lihai.

"Menyebalkan…" keluh Karma melepas ciuman mereka.

Gakushuu yang terengah-engah menautkan alis bingung. "Apanya?"

"Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau ingin bermain lama tapi malah aku sendiri juga yang tidak tahan," rengeknya membuat tawa cemooh keluar dari mulut Gakushuu. "Tidak keberatan 'kan kalau sekarang aku memakanmu?" ucapnya serak.

"Uhm, hm…" hanya itu respon Gakushuu yang Karma anggap sebagai jawaban iya.

Membuka celananya dengan tergesa, Karma berdiri dengan lutut yang menyangga berat badan.

Gakushuu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya, benda itu menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Pemuda berambut pirang strawberry itu langgsung tahu apa benda tersebut dan membuka mulutnya.

Kejantanan Karma memenuhi rongga mulutnya, ia kulum dan jilat dengan hati-hati dan sensual. Karma mengeluarkan suara erangan, saat Gakushuu sepertinya sedang berlama-lama menggodanya.

Tangannya meremas surai senja Gakushuu lalu mendorong kejantannya agar masuk lebih dalam ke mulut Gakushuu yang hangat dan basah. Gakushuu terus mengulum miliknya sementara Karma memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan ritme cepat.

Karma merasakan miliknya berkedut dan menarik keluar benda itu. Ia mendudukkan diri di depan Gakushuu sembari mencium kekasihnya, Karma tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mencium Gakushuu berapa kalipun, bibir si pirang strawberry terlalu manis macam candu.

Tangannya melingkari pinggang Gakushuu dan membawanya mendekat sampai posisi Gakushuu menjadi duduk di pangkuannya.

Jemari Karma masuk, mengeluarkan vibrator hanya sampai setengah lalu memasukkan kembali tiba-tiba. Ia lakukan berulang kali sampai Gakushuu yang telah mendesah tak karuan. Bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tidak koheren.

"Kh, Karma! Oh, hentikan! Akh, hah…" pintanya. " _Stop it_!"

Pria yang dipanggil hanya terkekeh. "Memintalah dengan sopan Shuu. _Where is your manners? You have to say the magic word_ ," ucapnya menyeringai, berujar seolah sedang menggurui anak kecil.

Gakushuu mendelik di balik kain yang menutupi matanya. Ia menggertakkan gigi kesal, ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah namun tidak jadi karena mulutnya sibuk berteriak nyaring saat vibrator yang bergerak di dalam analnya menabrak telak prostatnya.

"Kar-karma… ahh.. hah… akh…" desahnya. "Oh… _please, pl-please… sth-stop, akh… take it out! Please…"_ pintanya memelas.

" _Good boy_ ," ujar Karma pelan sembari mencium pelipis Gakushuu. " _I'll take it out_." Karma menepati perkataannya, menarik vibrator itu keluar dan meletakkannya di atas laci.

Gakushuu merasa tubuhnya lemas, napasnya tak beraturan. Karma tersenyum, menyapu poni Gakushuu di keningnya yang berkeringat.

"Masih bisa lanjutkan?" tanyanya lembut. Gakushuu mengangguk.

Karma mengangkat pinggang Gakushuu, memposisikannya di atas milikya yang tegak, lalu menurunkannya perlahan. Menonton dengan bibir terkatup rapat kejantannya masuk ke dalam Gakushuu.

Gakushuu mendesah keras ketika Karma menaikkan pinggulnya, memasukkan lebih dalam penisnya.

Karma langsung memulai permainannya dengan kasar. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme cepat, menabrak prostat Gakushuu tanpa ampun sampai pikiran Gakushuu terasa melayang. Otak cerdasnya bahkan sampai tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Karma mengeram. Berada di dalam Gakushuu amat luar biasa. Hangat dan ketat. Nikmat sekali.

Tapi perasaan itu masih kalah dengan kesadaran bahwa Gakushuu adalah miliknya. Selalu ada rasa kebanggaan yang besar ketika memikirkan bahwa dirinya lah yang berhasil membuat pria bersurai senja itu takluk. Kesadaran bahwa hanya dirinya yang diizinkan Gakushuu untuk mendominasi individu yang selalu berusaha menjadi yang teratas tersebut.

Kesadaran bahwa dia satu-satunya yang bisa mendekap sang Tuan Muda Asano.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu hanya diisi dengan desahan dan erangan. Memanggil nama masing-masing bagai mantra. Seolah hanya kata itu yang bersisa di otak jenius mereka yang berkabut nafsu.

Karma sibuk memajukan miliknya di dalam Gakushuu, menikmati sensasi ketika anal Gakushuu serasa menjepitnya sembari memeperhatikan Gakushuu yang mendesah tak terkendali. Kepala ditenggadahkan menahan rasa nikmat saat penis Karma menyentuh prostatnya, membuat ia pusing karena merasa dapat melihat bintang-bintang.

"Kh.. haaahhh… ahh… Karmaaa…" lirih Gakushuu. " _I wanna cum_ …"

" _Then, cum_ …" ucap Karma sembari mencium bibir Gakushuu yang mulai bengkak.

"Kyaaaahh…" dengan satu teriakan panjang Gakushuu datang, menyemburkan cairan sperma ke perut Karma.

Karma mengerang pelan, jepitan anal Gakushuu terasa semakin ketat pada miliknya yang akhirnya membuat ia juga menumpahkan benih di dalam Gakushuu.

Keduanya terengah-engah, masih terpengaruh orgasme mereka.

Karma memberikan ciuman pada setiap inchi wajah Gakushuu yang masih terlalu lelah untuk berbicara apapun. Karma mengecup kedua pipinya, matanya yang masih tertutup, keningnya, pelipisnya, dan hidungnya.

Karma melepaskan kain yang menutupi mata Gakushuu. Gakushuu membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan manik violetnya, sepasang batu _amethyst_ kesayangan Karma.

"Sekarang lepaskan ikatan tanganku…" gumamnya kelelahan.

Karma tertawa pelan, "Kenapa tidak biarkan saja begini sampai pagi?" pria bersurai senja mendelik tajam. "Oke, oke, aku lepaskan," ujar Karma geli sembari melepaskan tangan Gakushuu yang diikat. Sebenarnya ada terbesit niat untuk menjahili Gakushuu dengan membiarkan ia terikat sepanjang malam, tapi bisa-bisa kekasihnya tersebut marah sungguhan dan tidak memberikannya jatah selama setahun.

Kalau itu terjadi Karma bisa gila dibuatnya.

Mengeluarkan dengan pelan miliknya dari dalam Gakushuu lalu dengan lembut membaringkan Gakushuu di sampingnya. Membawa Gakukshuu ke pelukannya. Kepala si surai pirang strawberry ia bawa bersandar ke dadanya.

Gakushuu menutup matanya dan membalas pelukan Karma, menyamankan diri dalam dekapan pria berambut merah.

Karma mengira bahwa Gakushuu sudah benar-benar masuk ke alam mimpi saat ia mendengar sebuah gumaman mengantuk, " _Happy Birthday._ "

Karma tersenyum lembut lalu membelai pipi Gakushuu. " _Thank you love…_ " balasnya pelan dan mengecup puncak kepala Gakushuu sebelum menutup mata, menyerahkan diri pada rasa kantuk.

.

.

Gakushuu mengerang, mengusap mata dengan punggung tangan. Membuka matanya perlahan, tubuhnya masih terasa pegal tapi jam biologisnya memaksa untuk bangun. Gakushuu terlalu terbiasa untuk bangun pagi dan langsung melakukan sesuatu, tidak pernah bermalas-malasan.

Ia memandang wajah Karma yang masih tertidur lelap, menghela napas dan menyingkirkan perlahan lengan Karma yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Karma menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dengan kerutan di dahi ketika hangat tubuh Gakushuu hilang, namun kembali relaks ketika Gakushuu mengusap lembut alisnya yang bertaut.

Gakushuu turun dari tempat tidur. Kakinya tidak sengaja menyentuh sebuah kotak, kado natal dari Ren. Kotak berwarna biru itu tak sengaja terbuka. Gakushuu memungutnya. Kado itu diberikan lebih awal dari natal karena Ren beralasan bahwa ia akan pergi ke luar kota saat natal dan tidak akan bisa memberikannya nanti pada temannya tersebut.

Pemuda bermanik _lilac_ itu meraup sesuatu yang mengisi ruang kotak. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bertekstur kain.

Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. _'Sebuah oversized sweater?_ ' pikirnya dengan tampang kesal. _'Did he make fun of me or something? Bukannya ini untuk perempuan?!_ ' batinnya mengumpat sembari menginspeksi sweater lengan panjang dan berkerah lebar itu, ingin mencekik Ren dengan sweater tersebut.

Tapi… memperhatikan kembali pakaian pemberian Ren itu membuat Gakushuu menyadari satu hal. Ia kepincut dengan warna sweater tersebut, warna krem lunak. Sangat nyaman dipandang, memberi kesan yang hangat dan manis.

Gakushuu mengusap wolnya dan merasakan tekstur lembut. Kemudian dengan ragu ia mencoba memakai pakaian itu. Ternyata memang nyaman, benang wolnya halus sekali, tidak membuat gatal, juga sweater itu hangat.

' _Kali ini nyawamu ku ampuni…'_ gerutu Gakushuu dalam hati.

Melirik cermin untuk menginspeksi bayangannya. Sweater itu membuat kesan ia terlihat lebih mungil, ujung lengan sweater itu menutupi telapak tangannya, hanya menampilkan ujung jarinya. Kerahnya yang lebar mengekspos bahu Gakushuu. Ujung sweater tersebut juga menggantung bebas sepuluh senti di atas lututnya. _'Tidak buruk juga,_ ' pikirnya.

Gakushuu segera beranjak ke lemari pakaian. Mengambil celana dalam dan memakainya, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengenakan celana panjang, jadilah untuk menutupi kakinya yang kedinginan ia mengambil kaus kaki putih tebal dan longgar yang panjangnya mencapai lutut.

Menguap pelan sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah melakukannya ia merasa lebih segar dan dengan senyum ringan menuju dapur.

Dari dalam rak di atas konter, ia mengeluarkan dua buah toples, satu berisi kue jahe dan satunya lagi permen jahe. Dia mengambil cuti sehari sebelum natal dan membuat sendiri kedua makanan khas natal tersebut. Ia letakkan keduanya di atas meja makan lalu beranjak lagi membuka kulkas.

Di sana ada kue natal yang dibalut krim putih dihiasi strawberry, jika dibelah maka akan terlihat juga bahwa kue tersebut terdiri atas dua lapis _sponge cake_ yang dibatasi oleh potongan strawberry, yep, kue itu juga ia yang buat. Sebuah kertas pesan diletakkan di atas kue, _'Kue ini untuk makan malam hari natal, jangan dimakan! Mencoleknya juga tidak boleh Karma!'._

Ia ambil beberapa sayuran dan roti dari kulkas, memotong-motong sebentar dengan rapi, menggoreng telur dadar lalu membuat _sandwich_ sayur dan telur. Menatanya di atas dua piring dan meletakkannya juga.

Ia ambil dua gelas mug dan menuangkan kopi. Mengambil _sticky note_ lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan menempelkannya pada salah satu mug. Kemudian kembali ke konter dapur, ke wastafel untuk mencuci peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk memasak.

Karma membuka matanya, dan menemukan kalau ia telah sendirian di atas tempat tidur, kekasihnya sudah bangun lebih dulu. Mengusap mata dan meraba lantai, ia memungut sehelai celana dan memasangnya. Dengan mata setengah tertutup melangkah menuju lemari lalu memakai selembar t-shirt.

Ia pergi ke dapur dengan tampang yang masih mengantuk. Bersandar pada kusen pintu lalu maniknya bergulir mencari keberadaan helai pirang strawberry yang familiar.

Mata Karma akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya saat melihat Gakushuu. Ia menganga, menemukan penampilan kekasihnya yang begitu imut.

Semburat merah bermain di pipi Karma. Ia teliti penampilan Gakushuu, pria bermanik violet itu tampak begitu imut tenggelam dalam sweater berwarna krem pudar, menggemaskan sekali. Karma menyeringai miring saat melihat bahwa kaki Gakushuu hanya dibungkus kaus kaki putih panjang selutut, yang omong-omong mempermanis tampilannya.

' _So fucking adorable!'_ pikir Karma gemas.

Tanpa suara Karma mendekat.

Gakushuu tersentak begitu dua buah lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Sebuah kepala menggesek ke perpotongan lehernya.

"Kau benar-benar imut Shuu…" bisik Karma mengecup bahu Gakushuu.

"Aku tidak imut!" protes Gakushuu sebal.

"Terserah, bagiku kau imut," balas Karma lalu memberikan satu pagutan kecil di bibir Gakushuu.

"Aku belum pernah melihat sweater ini. Apa kau membelinya juga di online shop?" tanya Karma.

"Tidak, ini hadiah natal dari Ren," jawab Gakushuu tak acuh. Kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Kening Karma berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut. "Aku tidak tahu harus menerornya atau berterima kasih padanya."

Gakushuu memutar bola mata bosan. Ia merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya mengerat. Sisi posesif Karma keluar. "Jangan menjahili Ren lagi, kau dan aku sama-sama tahu dia _straight_."

" _But still_ … dia terlalu dekat denganmu," sahut Karma dengan nada merajuk sembari membenamkan wajah kembali ke leher Gakushuu.

Gakushuu geleng-geleng kepala. Karma dan cemburu tak berdasarnya. Ah, tapi kadang dia sendiri juga sering ngambek jika melihat kedekatan Karma dengan Nagisa. Gakushuu meringis, mereka berdua ternyata sama saja.

"Sana duduk, ayo sarapan," suruh Gakushuu mengeringkan tangan setelah semua peralatan selesai ia cuci.

"Hum? _Can I just eat you up_?" goda si surai merah.

Gakushuu melotot padanya. "Aku sudah capek-capek memasak, jangan sampai kau menyia-nyiakannya." Ia menyikut Karma agar melepaskan lengannya.

Karma memasang ekspresi kalah yang dibuat-buat. "Ha'i, Ha'i…" ujarnya sembari melepas pelukan pada Gakushuu lalu mendudukkan diri di sisi yang biasa ia tempati.

"Hm?" herannya melihat sebuah mug baru dengan desain yang bagus. Berwarna putih dengan garis hitam melingkari bagian atasnya, bagian bawahnya bermotif hiasan ala suku aztec, hanya berupas garis yang lebarnya sekitar satu senti. Cantik sekali.

Perhatian Karma dengan cepat teralih oleh warna kuning cerah sticky note yang menempel di sana. Ia lepas dan baca.

' _Untuk kali ini, jangan dipecahkan lagi! Merry Christmas…'_

Karma tersenyum hangat lalu mengangkat wajah menatap Gakushuu yang sedang tenang menyesap kopi miliknya. Seminggu yang lalu ia memang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan mug kesukaannya.

Ia bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Gakushuu mengikuti dengan pandangan, ekspresinya tampak bertanya-tanya. Tak lama Karma kembali, mendekati dirinya lalu berjongkok. Tangannya meraih kaki kanan Gakushuu yang makin keheranan. Rasa penasaran Gakushuu akhirnya hilang saat sebuah sandal ruangan dipakaikan Karma pada kakinya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki kirinya.

Gakushuu meneliti sandal berwarna putih bersih itu. Ada dua gambar strawberry menghiasi. Ia alihkan pandangan pada Karma yang balas menatapnya.

Karma bangkit sedikit, bertumpu pada lutut dengan sebelah tangan berada di kursi yang Gakushuu duduki.

"Pakai ini setiap di rumah, terutama kalau kau membersihkan pecahan kaca, aku tidak mau telapak kakimu luka, itu tidak akan kelihatan bagus," ucapnya lembut, menggesekkan hidungnya pada pipi Gakushuu, saat mugnya pecah seminggu yang lalu Gakushuu membereskan pecahannya sembari mengomel, sedangkan Karma memandang khawatir saat telapak kaki Gakushuu yang telanjang hampir menginjak pecahan mug.

Gakushuu memalingkan wajah. Dua pipinya terasa hangat, ia tidak yakin jika rona merah nakal tidak menempel di wajahnya saat ini.

Karma terkekeh, kekasihnya memang menggemaskan.

"Ugh, bukankah sandal ini lebih cocok untuk perempuan?" sahutnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mencegah Karma untuk menggodanya.

"Tidak juga tuh, sandal ini cocok kok kau kenakan," jawab Karma santai.

" _The shopkeeper probably thouhgt that you buy it for your girlfriend_ ," ujar Gakushuu dengan nada pahit tak kentara.

"Entahlah, tapi dia bilang bahwa betapa beruntungnya _seseorang_ yang mempunyai pacar sepertiku," sahut Karma dengan senyum lembut.

"Itu karena mereka tidak tahu seberapa menyebalkannya kau," cibir Gakushuu.

" _You still love me though,_ " cengir Karma.

Gakushuu mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku tidak punya pilihan, mau bagaimana lagi," candanya.

Karma tertawa, lalu memajukan diri. Mencium Gakushuu lembut.

"Selamat natal," bisik Gakushuu dalam jeda ciuman mereka.

"Aa, _Merry christmas too…_ "

.

Fin.

.

 **A/N:**

Yosh… ngapain aku bikin lemon begini buat natalan? ^^" bagian akhirnya tetap nge-fluff untuk susana natal yang manis :)

Ide ini udah lama ada, bahkan sebelum grup Fanfiction Addict terbentuk, kebetulan tema bulan Desember 'Hadiah' _so_ , ku pikir sebaiknya kujadiin aja fic ini buat event bulanan sekaligus hadiah buat Karma ^^

Aku orang yang suka baca fic dengan foreplay yang panjang tapi bikin foreplay itu nggak mudah ^^" aku kayak lebih fokus ke kissing ya?

Dan ah… bayangin aja Gakushuu yang pake sweater kebesaran tanpa celana itu… kyaaaaaa! Imut banget! ( _don't argue with me!_ LoL)

Dan bagi yang mau gabung ke _**Grup WA Fanfiction Addict**_ , silahkan kasih tahu lewat PM atau Review ^^

Jaa matta ne…

Ai19.


End file.
